Jack and Kim - Rest of eternity
by iamSofie IloveLeolivia
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or their characters, but the plot(s) and coming OC(s). A lot of one shots. Can take some time between each chapter/one shot because i put alot work in every single one. Hope you like them! Main: Kick, minor: Milton and Julie, Jerry and Alice/Grace, Eddie and Kelsey, Rudy and Bethany. Rated T just in case ;) Lots of love, Sofie
1. We're just best friends

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story(one shot), so i hope you will go easy on me. Haha ;p Well, i got the idea to write about 'Kim's diary' from another one shot, but it's not like the other one, at all. Yeah.. So, i hope you enjoy reading! And by the way, this first story is a two shot :)**

~ Kim's P.O.V ~

Dear diary!

Everytime i see into his chocolate brown eyes. It's like getting lost in space. I have never ever before in my entire life seen something more beautiful than the eyes of the one and only; Jackson Brewer. Well.. It's not that i like him or something, anything like that. I know what you think, or would've thought if you had a brain; that I'm soo in love with that kid. But I'm not! Or.. I.. Uuh.. Okey! I admit it, but only for your 'brain' to know. I am truly, madly, crazy deeply in love with the great Brewer. But he would never be with someone like me, so why tell him?

Night, night.

Love, Kim

I finished writing and placed the notebook back in it's hiding place with a sigh, before turning of the light and laying back into bed. I just hope some day he will notice my feelings for him, was the last thing crossing my mind before trailing of into a peaceful sleep.

**The next morning**

~ Still Kim's P.O.V ~

I walked through the glass doors of the Bobby Wasabi dojo and was greeted by four teenager boys.

"Hey Kimmy!" Jack said smiling, while laying his arm around my shoulders. I blushed at his actions.

"Don't call me that." I told him,?( whacking him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was, Jackie." I tried to keep calm and confident, but it was hard since, you know.. That 'i have a crush on him'-thing. Yeah.

"Well, then i suppose you don't wanna see a movie with me tomorrow.." I just rolled my eyes.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked non interested.

"I was thinking Zompire?" He said more like a question.

"Okay, see you at the movies at 8 at the dot tomorrow then." I confirmed and let out a small laugh.

Then like a second later i heard cheering behind my back. I turned around and saw the guys, even Rudy tagged along.

"What are you so happy about?" I questioned them, trying to sound innocent but failed.

"Cuz you're finally going on a date!" They all yelled in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

"Maybe and maybe not." Was the only thing i said before going off to the girl's locker room with a smirk on my lips.

**After practice**

~Jack's P.O.V~

Practice was over. We all had to train really hard this week, because we have an extreme important tournament next week.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton had already went home. I sat on the bench and waited for Kim to come out of the girl's locker room. Girls are taking forever getting done! i complained to myself while throwing my head backwards. Then i suddenly heard an angelic voice speak up.

"Umm.. Jack, why are you still here?"

"Oh, i was just waiting for you."

"What? Why did you do that?" She questioned in a low, hissed voice. She seemed a bit annoyed at me but i have no clue why.

I flinched at her tiny outburst, but managed to answer her; Umm.. Well.. I thought maybe i could walk you home. It was SO obvious that i was nervous when i told her why i still was in the dojo.

"Oh, okay then" she said. Then she thought for a moment and smiled at me. I wonder what she thought..

"Can i ask you something?"

"Shoot/shot (?)" she answered.

"Why are you using so long time in the bathroom?"

"Obvious, like every other girl, i have to dry my hair and apply make-up, stupid."

"Well, i don't think you need to use time on make-up. You're more beautiful when you're not trying." It blurted out of me before i even realized what i had just said.

LINE BREAK

We had reached our destination; Kim's house, and i was about to walk away to my house when i heard Kim call my name. I turned around with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah?"

"I.. I just was thinking that.. Umm.. Do you wanna come inside and just hang out?" She asked.

"Sure" i replied simple, but i had a mental grin on my face. Kim walked inside and up the stairs towards her bedroom. I took of my shoes then followed her.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower 'cuz the practice was kinda hard" I just nodded and sat down on her bed. When i was sure she was no longer in hearing distance i picked up her guitar and started playing. No one knew, but i was pretty awesome at playing guitar and singing.

It was really odd but i was playing something of One Direction. Weird, i thought but continued with the song. No one can hear me so i don't care.

_Don't try to make me stay _

_Or ask if I'm okay _

_I don't have the answers_

_Don't make me stay the night_

_Or ask if I'm alright_

_I don't have the answer_

_Heartache doesn't last forever_

_I'll say I'm fine_

_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_

_When you say goodbye_

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your hips _

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_Your eyes irresistible_

_I've tried to ask my self_

_Should I see somene else?_

_I wish I knew the answer_

_But I know, if I go now, if I leave_

_Then I'm on my own tonight_

_I'll never know the answer_

_Midnight doesn't last forever_

_Dark turns to light_

_Heartache flips my world around_

_I'm falling down, down, down, _

_That's why... _

_I find your lips so kissable _

_And your _

_Your fingertips so touchable _

_And your eyes irrestibile_

_(Irresitible)_

_Irresistible_

_(Irresitible)_

_Irresistible_

_(Irresistible)_

_Irresistible_

_(Irresistible)_

_It's in your lips and in your kiss_

_It's in your touch and your finger tip_

_And it's in all the things and other things_

_That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible_

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss invincible_

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your_

_Eyes... irresistible_

When i finished the song i heard the door open and saw a specific beautiful blond girl come inside. Shit.

"I.. Uh.. Forgot my clothes."

~ At the same time in Kim's P.O.V ~

I was on my way to the bathroom but halfway i remembered i needed new clothes. I walked back again but stopped outside my room. I heard a guitar Jack started singing. Wow, i've never heard him sing before. He has a beautiful voice, i thought.

I listened the whole song, enjoying the moment and his voice before walking in when he's done.

"I.. Uh.. Forgot my clothes."

"Oh. H-hey Kim. Um.. Sorry, i-i just thought you were showering." He stuttered.

"Don't worry Jack. You have a beautiful voice and your awesome at guitar." I said reassuring. It seemed like he believed me, and that's great.

**Ooh.. It's getting exciting! Look after part 2, and don't forget to R & R! See ya'll soon! **

**- Sofie**


	2. We're just best friends - Part 2

**Hey guys! So last time nclhdrs1717 didn't like my story because she got confused, i think, but i will gladly explain it.**

**1. "Well, then i suppose you don't wanna see a movie with me tomorrow.." I just rolled my eyes. **

**"What are we going to watch?" I asked non interested.**

**- She rolled her eyes because in this story, although she secretly loves him, she thinks his a bit weird. And she tried to sound non interested because she thought that he was kidding with her.**

**2. "What? Why did you do that?" She questioned in a low, hissed voice. She seemed a bit annoyed at me but i have no clue why.**

**- She seemed annoyed because she has a secret which will be exposed in this part ;)**

**So there you go, here's the explanation. I hope you like the story better now when it's not confusing you. Hehe ;) But if you don't like my grammar you don't have to read my story. I'm norwegian and english is probably easier for you.**

**Enjoy part 2!**

~ Jack's P.O.V ~

When she said that i had a beautiful voice i just wanted to step towards her and connect our lips. Of course i couldn't do it, that would ruin our friendship. Like forever!

"Thanks, but i don't think so.."

"I'm not in the condition to argue with you, so.. Stop. Denying. It." she said like it was the most obvious thing in this giant universe. I chuckled at what she just said.

We were standing there staring each other down, i don't know why, until Kim remembered she was going to shower. She quickly got something clean to wear, i think she chose her pajamas, and went to the bathroom once again.

"That was sooooo awkward." I breathed out. I threw myself backwards in her bed and i probably fell asleep because the next thing i

remember was Kim right in front of me, yelling at me.

"Come on, Jack! Get up!"

I groaned in an attempt answer. But she didn't give up and shook me even harder. It actually hurt a bit. But, yeah, i can't tell anyone that.

This went on and on and on until i finally gave in.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" I yelled while sitting straight up. Then, when i laid my eyes on Kim and saw what she was wearing my whole face turned into a huge grin ( if that's even possible? ) .

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"Nice PJ, Kimmy" I answered in a flirtatious way. Her pajamas pants were of silk and pink, decorated with hearts, and her t-shirt was white, kinda big, with a picture of Minnie Mouse on it.

"Oh, thanks, Jackie! By the way.."

"By the way what?"

"Don't call me Kimmy" she treatened. I 'm usually not afraid of girls, but this one is different. She's scaring me but that's why i love, uh, i-i mean, uh, that's why she's my best friend.. Oh, crap..

"Okay.. So what do you wanna do..?" I took a small brake. "Kimmy."

"I'll hurt you.."

"Movies?"

"Sure!" She flashed me her beautiful smile.

We watched Kung Fu Cop 77 and The Notebook. I can't believe i agreed to watch such a girly movie, but it was worth it because Kim cried on my shoulder. It was really sweet to see her cry for the first time, but she made me promise, by my life, that i never ever told anyone!

**LINE BREAK**

I had just got home and was going straight to my room but my mom stopped me.

"Where have you been?" She aksed me, her voice full of concern.

"Mom, i tried to call you but you didn't answer so i sent you a text. Anyway, i was just at Kim's." After saying that she calmed a bit, so i continued. "No need to worry about me, you know i can take care of myself for most of the time."

I then kissed her cheek and told her i was going to bed early because i was tired, and it was true. I indeed was tired.

**Next day after practice**

~ Kim's P.O.V ~

"Later Jack!" I said before walking out the doors of the dojo and heading home.

LINE BREAK

I just got out of the shower and was getting dressed. I wanted to impress Jack but i didn't know what to wear, so therefore i called Grace and convinced her to help me.

About five minutes later the doorbell rang and seconds after i heard my mom.

"Sweetie, come down here, Grace is on the door!"

"Just send her up!" I told her.

I was sitting inside my walk-in closet, it wasn't that big though, still trying to find something to wear when Grace came inside.

"Hey guurl!"

"Hi Grace, finally you're here, i seriously need your help." I sounded really, really helpless because i actually was really helpless. Haha.

"Okay, tell me. Where are you going and what for?" She started searching through my clothes while waiting for my answer.

"Well, we're going to the movies and eat some Circus Burgers afterwards. But it's not a date, we're just two best friends who love to hang out, you know" Right after i finished my sentence Grace threw some clothes at me.

"Here you go sweetie and have fun!" She told me and then winked before leaving again. She's really weird sometimes but i'm soo glad that she's My best friend!

The clothes Grace had picked was perfect. I never knew these was in my closet. The outfit consisted of a white skirt which fell freely from my waist to my knees, a plain pink singlet and a light blue denim jacket. And don't forget my awesome, black gladiator sandals whom i love.

I decided to only wear a tiny bit of make-up, because Jack likes it better that way, and just threw on some random jewelry before i had to get going. I did not want to be late.

**At the cinema**

~ Jack's P.O.V ~

I got there a little too early but i didn't mind. After waiting some minutes Kim showed up.

"Hey there, beautiful" She laughed at my comment and i smiled my smile that only exist when i'm with her.

"So, shall we go inside and buy tickets?" I suggested.

"Sure"

**After watching Zompire, at Circus Burger**

~ Kim's P.O.V ~

"So you liked the movie?" Jack asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yep, it was great!"

"So you're still in for Circus Burger?"

"Of course Jack" i winked at him.

When we got there we ordered some cheeseburgers and a salad to share. It was actually very romantic. We just sat there in a comfortable silence, eating our food, looking in each others eyes and smiling.

We sat side by side. Usually we would sit on different sides of the table but not this time. I didn't notice but we were both leaning in. Then i quickly pulled back and looked away.

"Sorry Jack. I-i really like you, i might even love you, but the feelings are probably not mutual." I started to get up. "I should get going, by-"

I was about to finish my sentence and walk out the doors before i got cut of.

"Kim, wait" he started. "I love you too"

He was going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me! I thought.

"Wait, Jack, before you take another step.. It is something you need to know." He nodded and waited patient for me to continue.

"I-i have asthma.." I was still looking at the ground. He didn't say anything for a while, but then suddenly spoke up.

"Kimmy, nothing can change the way i feel for you. But why didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell me?"

"You would just think that i'm weak and then you wouldn't have allowed me to do karate because you would be afraid of me getting a asthma attack. And i can't take that people feel sorry for me. I can't take it Jack!" I had tears in my eyes but didn't let them fall.

The only thing he could manage to do was pulling me in for a tight embrace. He smelled like vanilla, my favorite by the way.

When he pulled away he still hold me tight. Our foreheads resting on the other one's and our noses slightly touching.

Then i closed the gap between us and connected our lips. The kiss was so sweet and gentle. It was perfect. My first kiss was perfect.

**Hope you enjoyed the two shot! And look forward till the next Kick story! ;)**

**- Lots of luv, Sofie**


	3. My chemistry class

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm writing on a story right now, i just don't have enough time to finish it yet so i'll just post a story i wrote in school last week. Hope you enjoy it, haha! :)**

~ Kim's P.O.V ~

Today we had chemistry in 3rd period. I have it with my best friend Jack. Both of us have good grades in chemistry and we work together every time we have an assignment. Now I'm going to tell you how the class was today and last time!

**FLASHBACK (So, this is how it was)**

_The bell rang and we had to get going if we didn't want to get a detention for coming too late for class. I sprint to chemistry class in 2__nd__ story, side by side with my best friend. We made it just in time, because when we sat down by our desk the teacher came in sight. "That was close." Jack whispered to me. I nodded in agreement._

_"Okay class, so today we're going to start on an assignment which is due to Friday. This means you have two and a half hours to finish it. " Mrs. Applebottom told us when everyone had settled down. "You can pick your own partner but as always, remember to pick one you can work well with." Almost every student in this classroom got up from its seat and went in different directions of the room. They began asking each other about working together._

_I didn't have to stand up and walk to the other end of the classroom. I could just turn to my right. There. Jack was smiling at me and when I saw it I smiled back at him. "So... We're working together, right?" I asked. "Of course, I love to work with you." He simply answered me. "Aw, you're too cute!" I said in a baby cooing voice._

_We started to stir the chlorine and added some other chemicals which I don't remember the name of. The couple who didn't make an explosion got an A for the rest of the school term. I heard 3 explosions behind us and that gave me more confident. So I thought; we're going to do this, and we're going to make it! Then right when I didn't expect it, our work exploded. "Dang it!" I thought out load._

_I got a weak, apologetic smile from my lab partner. I wasn't mad at him. Why should I? It could've been me. And if it was me I wouldn't want Jack mad at me, so therefore I'm not mad at him either. I just gave a warm smile back and said; it's okay Jack, this project was really difficult you know. And it doesn't matter. We have a new attempt next week, so we can try again. And then we will make it for sure!_

_Okay, so it was one week later and another chemicals hour. It was time to make a second try get an A for the whole school year. I sat down by my desk next to Jack as always and waited for the teacher to start the lesson._

_When she was done my best of friends and I got to work. This time both of us paid attention to the project the entire time. Neither of us wanted it to explode for the second time. Halfway through the exercise our work almost got to the point where it would explode but we quickly got control of it and luckily saved it. "Whoa! High five for good team work!" Jack yelled, but not too loud. I laughed and returned his high five. I didn't want to let him hang. I'm not that kind of friend._

_When it was time for next period we had an A each and was really happy about it. We walked out of the classroom side by side and were heading to the next lesson._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So it was pretty exciting. Hope you enjoyed reading about my school life. Bye bye!

**Well, yeah, it isn't that good, i know.. Haha. Okay, so, another story is coming up as soon i finish it ;) See ya soon!**


	4. The life when the other one leaves

**Okay, so guys, here's the next one shot! As you may see i forgot to put the disclaimer in both of the first chapters, so i put it in the summary ;) **

**Okey, the idea about this one shot was 100% mine! And i'm proud.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Kickin' it or their characters, but the plot(s) and OC(s).**

~ Alice's P.O.V ~

We were all at the dojo ready to start practice when this boy with sunglasses walked in. All of us stopped what we were doing and looked at the new guy, until i realized who it was and ran into his open arms and yelled;

"Jackie! You're finally here! I've missed you so much. Last time i saw you in person we were.."

"8 years." He finished my sentence and chuckled. "And i've missed you too."

I swear i could see Jerry quiver of anger. I wonder what makes him so mad though. Maybe he's jealous? No, no he can't be. I mean, why in the world would he be jealous of me with another guy? He has a girlfriend..

"Why so early, i didn't expect you coming 3 whole weeks before time." I told him with confusion in my voice, still really happy to see him.

"Oh, dad wanted me to arrive some weeks earlier so i could settle down before starting at a new school, but he still don't know i'm here and not in England."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I indeed do not know." He said sighing.

"Why doesn't he know and who are you?" Jerry interrupted us. Beeing so dead serious, no one recognized this side of him.

"Hi, i'm Jack. And my dad wants me to go to the Shaolin Weng Chun Kung Fu Academy in London but i absolutely don't want to. I love martial arts, i just don't want to go to England."

(AN: Haha, i just picked a random academy.)

"So you're the infamous Jackie i've heard so much about." I giggled at how weird my bestie can be sometimes.

"Infamous? So Alice have talked about me, she so loves me." He smirked and tried to be funny, but failed.

"Weirdo.." I mumbled.

"Heard you."

"Good!" i smiled my sarcastic smile.

We were on the stairs in front of my mom and I's house, were Jack was supposed to live with us the next 2 years, ready to walk in.

I decided to take Kim with me when we left the dojo because i know how curious she was about getting to know my twin.

"So ready to start a new life for the next couple of years?"

"Absolutely." was all he said.

When we came inside my mom greeted me with a hug, which she does everyday, and then she pulled away she walked over to Jack.

"Oh, my son, you've grown so much." Tears threatening to fall down.

"I know mom, i've really missed you." He whispered. His tears were on the edge of falling as well.

This was the sweetest moment i've ever seen. Until the day where Jack is about to leave, which is today. I remember it all, from the day they met till the present. Well of course except of the times they were alone..

**FLASHBACK**

"So, Jack. Tell me about yourself." Kim started out.

"Well, it isn't that much to know.. I really like Martial Arts, especially Karate, which is the reason why my, i mean our.." Then he pointed back and forth between me and him before continuing talking. ".. father sent me on a academy in England. So I only needed to focus on Martial Arts."

Kim and I nodded to show him that we both wanted to know more. Surprisingly or not, I didn't know the entire story either.

"Well, so i called Alice and asked if i could stay here. And.. Here i am!" He finished explaining. By now he had a smirk on his lips. Kim sat there staring at his eyes. Like.. like it was.. ugh, what's the words.. um, oh, now i know it! Like it was an infinity huge universe, with stars and the whole package, in them and she was SO lost! He smiled, whole-hearted may i add, back at her. And that's a good start.

Hahaha! I'm so going to laugh every time i think about this in the future, i thought grinning.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Yes, I am still laughing at this memory. I've never seen Kim like that before and it just had to mean something, and it did. They started dating about a year later and they're still in love. It's heart breaking seeing them as Jack has to leave her, and me. Mostly her.

Right now we are all at the airport. Kim is sitting on Jack's lap, laying against his chest, while i'm sitting next to them. I'm really going to miss him. My only real sibling.

I remember another time, before they became a couple, where they had to spent a lot of time together. Not that it was bothering either of them..

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Kim, Alice!" Jack yelled, running through the corridors of Seaford High. We turned around waiting for him to reach us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"Yeeeeah, kinda.. I'm failing in history, and if i don't find a tutor in 2 days they're pairing me up with, ugh, Lindsay." He said with disgust. "I can't believe she gets better grades than me.."

I burst out laughing, making Jack send me a glare. I tried to hold my laugh under controll. Almost impossible.

"So, do you know someone who gets straight A in history?" He turned to Kim, 'cuz there was no way he could get something useful out of me when i had a breathing issue caused of laughing, and he knew it.

"Well, I can teach you. If you want to of course." She shrugged innocent.

"That would be amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He went for a hug and Kim gladly returned it.

"Well, i can come to your house, umm, at seven every tuesday and thursday."

"Perfect! Thank you so much!"

"I'm just happy i can help you out." They stood there smiling at each other. I didn't want to interrupt them, but the bell had other thoughts than I. Because it rang right there and then.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yeah, they have so many Kick moments i want to keep in my mind forever. They make such a perfect couple. I wish for them to be together in the end, marry and eventually create a happy family.

Jack told dad where he actually was in the starting of his fifth month in Seaford and luckily he didn't get too mad at us..

Back to the more important things..

Another magically Kick moment was on the midsummer prom. Jack's last day in Seaford, not counting today because he's leaving.

**FLASHBACK**

Jack and I were talking by the snacks, waiting for Kim. Of course Jack and Kim was going together, but Kim didn't want for him to pick her up. Weird, i know.

Something less important; Jerry had gathered enough courage to ask me to the dance! I was so happy that i screamed about it two entire weeks after.

Suddenly all the lights went of but the stage spotlights. Kim was standing there holding a microphone.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to welcome all of you to the midsummer prom. I hope this will be a night to remember." She said the last sentence most towards Jack.

"Okey, so i'm gonna sing a song of Victoria Justice to start out the par-tey! It's called; My best friend's brother, but i have changed some of the lyrics."

_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_[Chorus:]_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A Karate black belt and he's 5 foot 9_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB [x2]_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_'Cause when you're not around,_

_He's not acting too shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange_

_I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A skateboard rider and he's 5 foot 9_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB [x2]_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

_'Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A Karate skater and he's 5 foot 9_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

When she finished she got a massive applause and Jack and I had huge smiles on our faces.

She thanked again and went of the stage towards us.

"So, what do you think?"

"That was amazing! You have a beautiful voice, Kimmy."

"Thanks." And AGAIN they were lost in each others eyes. This has to be the 88 billionth time in two years, i thought sighing.

They both leaned in and soon their lips were connected. It seemed sweet and gently, and full of love. All the other couples shared a kiss full of lust, but these two respected each other too much. Of course they had their own lust moments now and then, but they did knew better. They're only fifteen..

I soo want to be Kim right now.. Note the heavy sarcasm.

For the rest of the night they danced to slow songs and some other songs. The thing is, neither of them can dance pretty well.. They laughed once in a while, and from the corner of my eye it looked like they were having the time of their life. Yet.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Flight to Chicago is leaving in 15 minutes, please got to the gate.

"That mine."

"Yeah.." They both look so sad. I wish there was anything i could do.

"This isn't goodbye because i'm coming back. I don't know when, but i truly am." Kim smiles a bit at his choice of words.

"We're all gonna miss you, Jack" she whispered.

"I know, and vice versa."

He stands up from his chair, gives me a big sibling bug, and picks up his carry. Then he pulls a little velvet box out of it.

"Kim, I just want to give you this. It's a promise ring." He bends down on one knee.

" - I promise to always love you.

- I promise to always be by your side, and if you move on i'll be there as your best friend.

- I promise to never forget.

- And last of all, I promise i'll be back for you."

Kim lets her tears fall fully and nods, showing Jack that she wants the promise ring and the promises around her ring finger. He slides the ring on and kisses her forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you Jack" is all she can say before he leaves. Leaves us behind, but hopefully will come back one day.

**Okay. This was kinda sad, but i indeed liked it myself. What do you think ? Good, bad or horrible? Haha..**

**Lots of love, Sofie.**


End file.
